Mobile devices can be associated with subscriber identity module (SIM) cards which store personal information of respective account holders. A SIM card can be a portable memory chip or an integrated memory chip. A SIM card associated with a mobile device can store data associated with a subscriber identity corresponding to an account holder associated with the mobile device, a phone number of the account holder, an address book of the account holder, text messages sent and received via the mobile device, and other data. Generally, when a consumer opens an account associated with a service provider, such as a telecommunication service provider, the service provider can activate a SIM card of a mobile device associated with the account. That is, each SIM card includes a unique number printed on the memory chip which requires activation by the service provider (e.g., via a website associated with the service provider, via a call to the service provider, via provisioning by the service provider, etc.). Following activation of an account by the service provider, the consumer, via the mobile device, can utilize various services offered by the service provider.
In some examples, for instance with an embedded (also called electronic or enhanced) subscriber identity module (eSIM), a profile (e.g., an eSIM profile) including a unique number (i.e., associated with a service provider) and other data (e.g., account information (e.g., subscription key, identity and/or service plan profiles, etc.), restrictions, etc.) can be downloaded by a mobile device, and no further activation is required to activate an account associated with the service provider and/or otherwise use services available from the service provider. For instance, a local profile assistant (e.g., computer-readable instructions) associated with a mobile device can download a profile from a service provider and install the profile on the mobile device. As a result, the eSIM of the mobile device can be associated with the downloaded profile provided by the service provider. General profile provisioning is defined in GSMA RSP (Remote SIM Provisioning) for consumer devices technical specification standard SGP.22, for example.
Proximity services are services that become available when a mobile device enters a specific area or nears another device. Proximity services enable device-to-device communication. That is, proximity services can enable two or more devices to communicate between one another without any network node involvement. Proximity services can be used for public safety applications, social network applications, home automation/networking applications, mobile advertisement applications, etc. Additional details associated with proximity services are described in standard 23.303 of the 3GPP specifications, for example.